I am your hero
by Tonai
Summary: Sent into a different Dimension as a baby, Tenten must unlock the secrets of her past and ofcours, kill loads of Darkspawn on the way. Naruto / Dragon Age Origins Xover Pairings: curious? find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1

I am your hero

(prologue)

All was well in the hidden leaf village until the moment when the villagers broke into the Hokage's mansion and stole a child that held a demon inside of her.

"Burn the beast!"

"Throw her in a lake!"

"Send her to another dimension!" the yelling ceased when a young Chuunin yelled out of turn.

"That is a GREAT IDEA!" the eldest one yelled, then they all stood in a circle round the young chuunin. Every person in the village was aware that this chuunin knew magic. "Get on with it Jowan! We cant wait!"

"Looks like im leaving too then." he mumbled, luckily nobody knew about his mumbling. It didn't take long but a brilliant white portal exploded into life in the middle of the circle. Somebody passed the child to him then they all started yelling at him to throw the infant in. "Good luck little one. Keep this and I will find you one day." he attached a steel bracelet to the girls wrist then stepped into the portal with her in his arms.

"Jowan! Get back here!" one of the villagers reached for the portal but as they were about to touch it it snapped out of existence. That was the last everybody heard of the Blood mage and the prophesied child.

(current day) (Tenten POV)

"Tamlen! Are you ready yet?" that elf takes so long to get ready sometimes. Oh yeah. My name is Tenten but I am more commonly known as Elissa. Apparently my clan – the Dalish- saw me pop out of a gleaming white portal when I was a baby. Even though I'm human they raised me as one of their own. I sighed and shifted position so I was leaning against the wooden caravan. As I did my steel bracelet jingled on my wrist.

"Give me a minute Elissa! Geez!" I sighed and shifted my hunting bow around on my back. I am 17 years old, I have brown hair at shoulder length and I wear the usual leather armour all us hunters wear. I am actually planning on growing my hair out just for the purpose of hiding my ears.

"you've had a minute! Get your butt out here!" oh yeah. I am impatient. Before I forget, Tamlen is blonde with wide blue eyes.

"Elissa stop yelling! Some of us were on night watch!" loud voice, impatient attitude, the way I can expertly handle sharp swords...yeah. I am violent.

"All right. Lets go before you get the entire camp angry at you." Tamlen chuckled. I grinned at him then we both left camp to hopefully find some deer. While we walked I cracked some bad jokes and puns to make him laugh.

"Hey Tamlen. Do you sense that?" I stopped abruptly then drew my daggers and got into a fighting stance. I heard footsteps.

"Yeah. They're not of Dalish nature." he drew his bow instead and brought n arrow back, ready to shoot. Almost on cue three shemlens burst through the undergrowth, running at a hurried pace. Not armed...

"What are you three doing here?" I growled at them uncaring about their facial expressions.

"Shems dong belong in the dalish forest!" I hear thudding. Its behind us! Before I could cry out a warning to Tamlen a huge monster picked him up and started shaking him.

"What the hell is that?" I yelled back to the shems whilst trying to figure out how to bring the monster down.

"Its a darkspawn! Run for it!" I heard the humans disperse as fast as they could. Pathetic race. The arms! Got it! As I ran towards it I felt adrenaline surge through me. Then I felt an arrow penetrate my side and send me flying. Ugh...what was that? I feel really horrible. I turned to look at my attackers and say that three smaller monsters were aiming bows at me. Dispite that I stood up and ran at them, my daggers glinting. I took down one of them and then another until the third one shot an arrow through my shoulder.

"Stay strong Elissa. I love you." a sickening crunch followed that shocked me to the core. I don't want to turn around. When I killed the third short monster I forced myself to. Tamlen was layed on the ground, bloody and bent awkwardly. The huge thing roared then charged towards me. I was winded and knocked off my feet into a nearby tree. I could feel my consciousness fading but I have to kill this thing!

"Damn demon! You wont live to see tomorrow!" I yelled at the the...ogre as I got up. Its now called an ogre. Running at the ogre I stabbed one of my daggers into its abdomen then another into its stomach. Its climbing time. Another to its torso then the last into its heart. Twisting the last blade it grabbed onto me and slammed me onto the ground. I'm surprised my back didn't break. I heard the hefty beast fall soon after. "Tamlen?" I forced myself to sit up and crawl over to the lifeless body of my friend. "Tamlen...don't leave me..." I felt tears running down my face and onto Tamlens face. Was this my fault? I could have saved him. Why not me? I hugged his body closer to me as if he would hug me back.

"Fire!" I felt 5 or 6 arrows pierce my back, making me black out.

(Duncan POV)

What was that? More darkspawn? Archers. I hope they haven't killed anybody else. Jogging slightly I found myself face-to-face with 4 genlock archers and a hurlock. Heh. Easy. The problem about being a grey warden is that the Darkspawn can sense you as you can sense them. One stab through genlock back. Another through the neck and that makes it two down. Ugh. Darkspawn blood all over my armour.

"YOU WILL DIE HUMAN!" oh joy. Hurlock alpha. As soon as I cleved the last genlocks head the hurlock swung a half moon axe down towards my head. I ducked and moved my head to the side so I wouldn't be cleaved in half.

"Silence demon!" I yelled at it before I stabbed it in the chest to bring it towards me then I sliced its head off. You wouldn't believe how much blood is in these things. When it finished covering me in foul smelling liquid I wiped it from my face, sheathed my weapons then continued walking. I didn't really get far when I came across another problem. Two dalish laying on the ground. Great. I padded over to them to check if they were still alive. When I did something glinted to my left side.

"Elissa! Tamlen! Where are you guys?" ignoring the cries from the woods I looked over to the left and saw a vast monstrosity that was slain, with daggers sticking out of its chest. Also ignoring the urge to cut it up and inspect it I wandered over to the pair that were lying on the ground. Just as I knelt down to inspect them a few dalish burst out of the undergrowth, their arrows pointing at me.

"Hail. I mean you no harm. I only just came across these two. I was just about to try and help them." I stood up, held my hands flat in front of my shoulders and backed away. I hope they don't realise that this is what you do yo animals to calm them down or I'm dead.

"Stay where you are shem." one of them started moving towards the two unconscious beings and finally knelt down next to them after a few minutes of glaring at me. "Merill...Tamlen is dead. Elissa is barely breathing." sounds worse than I thought. "6 darkspawn arrows lodged in her back, cuts to her sides and a deep cut on her cheek." the young dalish then started dislodging the arrows and placing them on the ground next to her foot.

"Were those arrow heads poisoned with darkspawn blood?" both Dalish looked at me in shock then the one who was knelt down and inspected the wounds in her back.

"No thankfully. Who are you shem? A regular human wouldn't think of that." the Dalish observed after laying both the victims on the ground. Behind that brown hair...is that a human ear?

"My name is Duncan, I am a Gray warden. And I am sure that your brown-haired friend there just killed a new type of darkspawn." that earned me some strange looks.

MEEENNNWHHHIILLLLEEE BACK IN KONAHA:

(third person POV)

The village was in a riot. It was mixed happy and angry to be perfectly honest. One blonde upstart found out that he was a mage. The first in 18 years.

"You know what this means? We can finally go into the dimension and find Jowan!" one elder cheered hartily.

"What about Tenten?" he had blonde spiky hair, piercing blue eyes and whisker birthmarks on his cheeks. His clothes consisted of Sannin robes that he got off his godfather. Yup. That's Naruto alright.

"Who cares about that demon child! She took our good friend Jowan with her!" the head of the Haruno clan yelled out.

"Didn't you drunk fools realise that you need two people to go through the portal at once?" Long black hair, white eyes, white robes and a man-skirt. I introduce to you none other than Hyuuga Neji. "Also that little girl was under protection of the Hyuuga clan!"

"And another thing you morons don't realise is that Jowan was Tenten's father!" Long blonde hair, deep blue eyes and purple clothing that barely covered her. Yamanaka Ino, I salute you. That sent a shockwave of murmuring through the crowd. These three had learnt the truth and were uncovering the whole story bit by bit.

"You three are just kids! What would you know about this?" Akamichi Chouza isn't very friendly sometimes.

"First, we aren't goats. And second. I am the only one who can construct this portal." Naruto sighed. These three teenagers have guts I'll give them that.

"if you three are planning on wandering to an alternate dimension you better think again." the crowd parted and some of the people even ran away when a woman with long blonde hair blue eyes and a green diamond on her forehead showed up. The fifth Hokage Tsunade! "We can not allow three of our ninjas to just disappear like that."

"But Hokage-sama, if we are successful in finding our lost ninja it could make out village even stronger!" Ino pleaded. Yeah. I wouldn't show attitude towards her either.

"There's no guarantee that she is even alive, and if she is she will have no idea about this world and you don't even know what she looks like! There's basicly no chance of finding her!" No optimism there.

"Plus, you three have no idea about that world or its inhabitants. How do you expect to survive?" long spiky white hair, black beady eyes and two red tear lines down his cheeks. Ero-sannin Jiraya!

"I highly doubt that there's anybody else in that world called Tenten." Neji standing up to two sannin? Lets watch him get mutilated!

"There's a high chance that she or anybody else don't know her name. Also, she might be going under a different name." the crowd had dispersed now, leaving only the two sannin and the three teenagers in the clearing.

"We forbid you three or anybody from going into one of these portals and risking your lives for somebody who is probably already dead!" Tsunade is mean sometimes. The three nodded then they started walking off apparently upset.

"Like in hell are we giving up now." They walked in silence for 5 minutes before Ino broke it.

"I agree with you there Ino. We spent 4 years gathering this information. She is my adopted sister and I wont back down." Neji sounds like he could break a wall at this moment in time.

"She has a locked power that surpasses mine and rivals with the nine-tails. We need to keep it locked." Naruto sighed. This was true. The power of a dead god was locked inside this girl. And its the power of the goddess of fertility. If you don't know, fertility means death.

"If that death power got loose it could destroy both this universe and the other."

"So...we go anyway?"

"Yes Ino, we are going there." all three teenagers stopped in the middle of the forest silent. After a few moments Naruto pulled out a kunai and cut a triangle into his skin. He clenched his fist to keep the blood going then he gave Neji the Kunai.

"All three of us are making this a blood deal." Neji then cut a triangle into Naruto's other wrist and did the same to one of his own. Ino did the same as Neji then let Naruto cut a triangle into her other wrist.

"may the three of us be joined in this promise." the three of them chanted in time with each other then brought their wrists together so the cuts were touching. "we vow to never stop until we complete our goal." then they wandered over to a tree that they had already cut three triangles into. "If we stop that means we are weak." in turn they all rubbed blood from each wrist into the tree bark and stepped back from it. They stayed silent for a few moments until Naruto spoke.

"Its too risky to do this ritual tonight. The idea is still fresh is peoples minds. We must do it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is the 19th of March. And that is also..."

"Yes Neji we know. On her 18th we shall begin questing." these three had no idea what they were getting into.

**...well? What do you think? Was I being witty in the last part? My dry wit is still a little damp but I'm drying it out slowly. If I get positive feedback I'm definitely writing more! So please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

I Am Your Hero 2

**New chapter! With added wit! Just to make it even funnier! ….been working on that for an hour...nothing...oh well! On with the show!**

(Tenten POV)

How long have I been asleep? I don't dare open my eyes in case I see the Maker. I wasn't hurt that badly...was I? My back doesn't hurt...what about Tamlen? Will I see him? I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. A tent? Where am I? I tried sitting up quickly so I wouldn't feel as much pain in my back but my forehead went full force into a metal pole. I laid back down and curled up on my side, clutching my head. My head must be rally thick or hollow because the next thing I knew the keeper came running.

"Elissa? Are you all right?" she knelt down next to me and made me sit up.

"I think I just lost some necessary braincells." I groaned, still rubbing my forehead.

"You haven't got many to begin with." the Keeper sighed before removing my hands from my forehead and putting them at my sides. "There's no permanent damage done. You went very smart to begin with." just as I was about to retaliate at her comment she pulled me up, away from the metal bar and lead me outside.

"What do you mean I'm not smart?" I inquired before I was brought to the clearing where the clan was.

"Hush now. A grey warden is in camp." a grey warden? Those warriors from the legends? When we walked over to then the grey warden was telling stories to the children.

"In the fourth blight the archdemon took the form of a wolf. A HUGE monstrous wolf. It took four of the grey wardens to immobilise it by cutting its legs. When we did that it fell to the ground and howled so mightily it blew half of us back. My good friend Tikeon managed to stand his ground and ran up to the mighty wolf. He sacrificed hisself to deal the killing blow to the archdemons head. His sacrifice was not forgotten and we celebrated the end of the fourth blight in his name." all of the children were looking at him in awe now.

"Excuse me warden, Elissa is awake." when the warden stood up the crowd dispersed to go about with their usual jobs.

"Ah. Your awake. Even though I heard you hit your head." he chuckled then stood up and walked over to us.

"Did I really hit my head THAT hard?" I moaned then buried my face into my hands. "I was just sitting up fast so my back didn't hurt as much."

"maybe you should have opened your eyes first." he chuckled then made me look at him. "I'm Duncan by the way." he held a hand out to me waiting for me to shake it. After a few moments I took it. He shakes hands vigorously.

"I'm Te- Elissa. Pleased to meet you." phew. Almost gave up my real name there. He raised an eyebrow at my blunder but let go of my hand and started speaking again.

"I am actually still here because I wish to recruit you into the gray wardens." okay, now that surprised me.

"B-but why me? Isn't there somebody stronger?" panic moment time. Me? A grey warden? Not possible.

"You killed a new and stronger type of Darkspawn. We haven't determined what-"

"I called it an ogre. Cus of the horns." both Duncan and the keeper looked at me strangely.

"Okay...as I was saying...even I haven't killed something like that. It means you have great potential."

"I only killed it because it...killed Tamlen..." I put my head down at this point and tried not to cry.

"That reminds me. You were out cold for a few days so you missed his funeral...we put some of his blood in this pendant because we knew you were attached to him" when I looked up the keeper was holding out a small glass globe on a chain which was full of blood.

"Thank you keeper..." I took it and turned the globe around in my hand. "do the grey wardens kill Darkspawn?" one nod received from Duncan. "Then I'll do it. I need to save more loved people from the clutches of those creatures!"

"That's the spirit! Keep that up and you'll be fine!" I smiled at Duncan before I put the pendant securely around my neck. "We must move quickly. Ostagar is quite far away. Say your goodbyes then we shall be off." I nodded then set off to bid my clan farewell before I set off on a journey of a lifetime.

"Elissa?" I turned around to see Merill, the keepers apprentice stood behind me.

"What can I help you with Merill?" I turned and bowed to the young woman. I think she's two years older than me now.

"I can see you have grown well since I found you in the forest. Its been 17 years."

"Your the one who found me?" I thought it was the keeper who found me. She must have only been 2 or 3 at the time.

"Yes. I remember coming across a small blanket when I was chasing a butterfly. When I looked at it to see if it had a meaning I found you under there, peacefully sleeping." oh no, she looks likes she's going to cry. "When I carried you back to camp people didn't know what to make of the young human. But they took you in anyway, they saw you had great potential."

"Was it partly your idea to send me off to the grey wardens?" I don't think that I managed to keep a straight face then.

"Yes...because even though you are not of our race you have been a great asset to our clan. But if you stay here I am worried that if other shems find us you will be killed on the spot."

"For being a race traitor?" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. She tried to hide her bemused look but that didn't turn out very well.

"No, because us Dalish normally kill humans who wander into our land, and they might have thought you gave up human secrets."

"You make a very good point there." when I started thinking for a moment it looks like she is right...when I looked up again to speak she suddenly embraced me in a hug.

"Be safe little sister...promise me you will come back safe." okay, one of my stunned/confused moments.

"I will. I may be a little bruised and worse for wear but believe me, I like breathing." I told her after I hugged back. She laughed, then I turned to go back to Duncan.

"Wait! There's something else!" I froze in my tracks making myself look like a complete idiot. I heard her sigh before I turned to face her once again. "Your...father..." father? I actually have one? "His name is Jowan. He wears a steel bracelet just like yours."

"...how do you know this? You said you found me alone..." is she lying to me now? Or did she leave something out?

"when the keeper looked at you more closely you had a piece of paper tied around the bracelet. It explained why you were there." a-ha.

"Looks like I got more ahead of me then! Goodbye Merill. I will come back. I promise." I gave her a hug then I ran out to where Duncan was waiting. I said my goodbyes to the keeper then both Duncan and I set off for Ostagar.

(Ino POV)

Okay, I am officially creeped out now. I have ANBU stalking me. I even caught one outside my window watching me shower. I later discovered that it was a girl so I overreacted.

"Ino! Hey!" somebody knocking on my window? Is this like a fairytale? I turned around with high hopes to see Naruto there looking worried.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" I opened the window and let him jump into my room, then he undid a genjutsu so he was in his mage robes.

"Were being watched by the ANBU black ops. I managed to confuse mine with a bunshin but its losing chakra fast. We need to find Neji and formulate a plan."

"Like, we all create bunshins and open a portal?"

"Exactly like that. But its going to have to be more complex."

"Complexity definitely isn't for somebody like you Naruto." we both turned to the window to see Neji perched there.

"Neji! How long have you been sat there?" I asked him before pulling him in, closing the window and shutting the curtains.

"Doesn't matter. I've been checking around the village. There's ANBU stationed everywhere around the village to watch us. I guess lord Hokage doesn't trust us."

"She shouldn't. Were going through with this!" Naruto proclaimed, obviously quieter than normal.

"Ino! Come down here for a minute!" crap. Dad.

"Ill be back in a second okay guys?" they both nodded, then I went downstairs and into the kitchen, where my dad was.

"Ino, I don't know how to tell you this but, I'm taking you out of the running to be the next head of our clan." ouch.

"B-But why?" I asked him, putting on a shocked voice. Since I'm going through the ritual like hell do I want to be the clan head. Its time for...wait for it...drumroll please... INO DRAMA!

"Because you are weak, cant focus and you talk to that mage too much. We cant have a clan leader who cares more about boys than the clan." I can put on acts better than I can do ninjutsu. I should be an actor.

"B-But father...w-hy would you do this? I thought I was a good Kunoichi!" I started fake sobbing and ended up kneeling down in front of him and pretended to cry seriously. It took all of my willpower not to burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Ino, but that's my decision and its final." I heard him walking out of the room after that. I'm glad nobody else was in the house because straight after he left I stood up, straightened my hair and turned to the boys who were peeking round the corner.

"And that's how you do that." when we walked back to my room they both applauded me. I bowed to them, THEN I started laughing.

"Alright, back to buisness." Neji picked up a piece of paper off my desk and showed it to me.

"You used my purple gel pen didn't you?"

"Does it matter?"

"That was my favourite."

"Just concentrate Ino. Alright. here's the plan. The entire village except a hidden part of the Hyuuga estate is watched. Naruto will create three bushins, one for each of us. We have to get past Hiashi because he doesn't like you two. When we get there we can open the portal and get into the other world."

"Very well planned Neji-kun. How do we get past Hiashi?" one minor flaw in this plan. But I guess he has a way around it.

"Already thought of that. I got Hinata to help. Hiashi is currently on a week long mission."

"Then why did you mention about getting past him?"

"Just to scare you." I could have smacked that grin right off his face at that moment in time.

"You Okay Naruto? You've been quiet for a while." After a minutes glaring contest with Neji I only just noticed that Naruto was staring out of the window.

"What if they were right? What if we cant find her or she's dead? She might not even know her name! Its so damn impossible!" he hit my wall with such force that he dented it.

"Naruto. Its not impossible. Nothing is impossible!" I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He then turned around and put his head on my shoulder like he usually does when he's upset. "It might be hard but we swore we would find her remember?" I put my hand on his head to comfort him further then Neji put his head on my other shoulder.

"Sorry, I felt left out." cheeky git.

"Ino? What was that loud noise?" oh crap. Mom alert.

"Quick you two! Under the bed!" I pushed them under the bed in the corner of my room. I keep it clear under there just for those two. Naruto hissed a complaint but complied with me. When they were under there I lied down on my bed with my hands underneath my head.

"Ino? What was that loud bang?" my mom came into the room and looked around for a minute. I'm glad she didn't SEE the dent.

"Nothing mom. Its nothing." I should really be an actress. Naruto is getting cramped up under there again. Smiling is not really an option right now.

"Well, if there is something wrong just tell me okay?" and with that I was left in my room. Alone if you don't count the two boys under my bad. Sounds rude doesn't it?

"Is it safe to come out yet Ino?" Naruto crawled out from under my bed without waiting for my answer.

"What's the point of asking a question if your not going to wait for an answer?" Neji inquired when he crawled out also.

"Force of habit. Anyway when are we going to execute the plan?"

"At 8pm. We will meet up at the hero's memorial stone." and with That Neji jumped back out of my window and he was gone.

"Later Ino-chan. I'm going to go train." Naruto gone too. Meh. Might as well train. When I jumped out of my window I made sure to close in on the descent. Before you ask I used ninja wire. I walked calmly through town but I kept getting strange stares off the villagers. One kid ran up to me and started pulling on my hair.

"Can I help you kid?" I turned around and knelt down in front of him. When my hair gets pulled its really painful.

"Your going to leave us aren't you? Konohamaru says your one of the big loud mouths in the village. The other one is Sakuwa." okay, before I leave Konohamaru is dead. I grinned at the child then I stood up and continued on my way. Damn. ANBU is still tailing me. When I was about to enter the training grounds I felt something pull me into one of those huge bushes. Silently, I turned to see Naruto and Neji grinning at me. Naruto then made a clone of me. It then climbed out of the bush and yelled in our direction like I would have done. When the anbu was out of earshot I turned to Naruto.

"You've known me for too long Uzumaki." I retorted to the blonde who just ginned at me then chuckled.

"Alright. Lets hide in the Hyuuga house before the ANBU discover that the shadow clones are fakes. In one movement we all exploded out of the bush and jumped from rooftops until we infiltrated the Hyuuga mansion.

"Alright. We can go in here. I will seal the door." Neji told us before ushering us into a room with many different things in it. A storehouse maybe? When he shut the door he made MANY hand signs to seal the door up.

"Right. Naruto, what do wee need for the portal ritual?" (I didn't really explain it t the beginning so here's a good opportunity!)

"First we need a chalk circle on the ground." Neji instantly walked to a pile of boxes and dug around in them. I noticed he was struggling so I lifted two of them down. After about 5 minutes he produced a box of chalk. Naruto then drew a perfect circle by using himself as a guide. "Can you find me a bowl? All the people passing through need to give their blood." just to let you know, we studied for hours on end about this. I walked over to the boxes behind me and began digging around to find a bowl.

"Neji, come lift these boxes would ya?" he instantly walked over and lifted a few off the pile. After about a minuite of rooting around I found a small steel bowl. When I hand it to Naruto I took out a kunai and cut my palm. I let some of my blood drip out into the metallic thing.

"Never knew you would be the first to do that Ino." Neji grinned before he did the same. While he was letting his blood flow I took out some bandages and wrapped my cut. When Neji finished I took the bowl off Naruto and passed the bandages to Neji. Then the Kyuubi vessel did the same as us except he put less in the bowl then let the rest drip by his feet.

"Is there anything else Naruto?" he nodded and took out a small leather bag. When he opened it he piched some bright yellow powder out of it and sprinkled some onto all of our wounds. It stung like a bitch. Then he stepped out of the circle and poured the rest of our blood onto the floor. A huge blue portal erupted into life before our eyes.

"You three in there! Open up!" somebody started pounding the door trying to break it.

"Damn its the rozzers! Quick! Inside the portal!" I yelled at them both. Naruto then pulled out some paper and a pen and scribbled on it before folding the note and dropping it at his feet. When they busted through the door I was just pushing Naruto in. a bird-masked anbu raced at me. I jumped into the portal head first, and lost my boots when the anbu tried grabbing my ankles. I thought we were safe after that. The portal snapped shut behind us and we were taken into the other world.

"Uh guys...i dont think these things want to greet us..." Neji mumbled before pulling a kunai out and standing back-to-back with me and Naruto. What are these? Corpses? One second in this strange new land and its already a battle.

**Well? What do you think? I would have updated sooner but I almost destroyed my computer cus it lost all of my dragon age saves. I only just got my human noble to the final onslaught too! *roars then punches the wall* ow ow ow! Anyway, ill try and stop being mad at my comp so I can write the next chapter. Until then Au revoir, Baby!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am your hero**

**chapter 3 **

**now the three Ninja are in Ferelden this is about to get a lot more interesting! And skeletons are just plain amusing in my opinion. They make girly hissing noises when they die! Anyway...laughing fit over...on with the show! (Btw I forgot to say in the other 2 that I don't own dragon age or Naruto sadly)**

**(Tenten POV)**

Duncan's been gone for a while now. He said he was only going to scout the area and check if it was safe. I heard some people yelling earlier but I'm sure it was nothing. This Dalish armour isn't very good when its cold. My stomach, 75% of my legs and 50% of my arms aren't covered. I shuffled closer to the fire and tried to get warm. After a few more minutes I heard somebody coming closer.

"Who's there?" I demanded whilst drawing my daggers. A man about my age stumbled out of the bushes then started panting. He was wearing white pants and shirt and a black...skirt? Why is he wearing a skirt? Long black hair...who is this person?

"Excuse me but have you seen a blonde wearing orange and another blonde wearing purple?" ...what? I think I put him off with my confused expression.

"What do you mean? And why are you wearing a skirt?" okay, I'm sure THAT put him off. He was about to retort when Duncan came back.

"Who is this Elissa? He has not caused harm upon you I hope." okay now that person looks scared.

"I-um-well-she- Bye!" and with that he tore off faster than a rabbit.

"Was... was he wearing a skirt?"

"That was puzzling me too Duncan. But he is gone now. It is best not to dwell on that." I sighed as I sat down again. I didn't bother sheathing my daggers in case another strange person comes by.

"We will have to take turns and watch tonight. There's skeletons everywhere." I nodded back glumly. That means I'll have to watch the sun rise. For some reason, watching the sun makes me feel strange. "You go to sleep now. I will wake you when its your turn to watch."

"Okay." I sighed and layed down, a dagger in each hand. Usually my nights are dreamless but this one wasn't. I was stood on my own, unarmed in blackness. "Hello?" no answer. Damn. I started trudging along with absolutely no idea where I was going. I couldn't tell how far I travelled or how long I walked. When I was about to give up walking a massive white light shone out barely 5 meters away from my face. I fell over backwards in surprise to find myself sinking into mud. I called out for help but none came. Instead the light started speaking.

"you were put on a path of discovery as soon as you left the clan you were raised in. your name is Tenten Hazarith. I will tell you more as you grow." then the light left me to sink in the mud. I knew it was hopeless to cry out for help but I tried anyway. When I was about to be completely submerged I felt somebody shaking me.

"Elissa! Elissa wake up! Your having a nightmare!" I shot awake and sat bolt upright.

"Duncan? Your here...its not total darkness...and where did the mud go?" he chuckled as I looked around, obviously confused.

"Its okay Elissa. Your safe. There's no mud here. Anyway, its your turn to watch." without waiting for my answer he lied down and began to snore softly. ...lazy. I stared at the now dying fire. People make things like this... just to let them die. Like flowers. They grow, knowing they are destined to wither. Might as well save the fire while I can. I stood up and walked over to the nearest tree so I could take some branches off. I took one last look at Duncan before I started climbing the rough bark.

"This tree is going to be overruled!" I proclaimed quietly as I slid along a thick branch from the underneath. I thank my clan for teaching me how to climb. I snapped a few branches off and started dropping them onto the fire. I also gained ultimate accuracy by practising with a bow.

"Uh...what? No cheese for me...thanks..." Cheese? I could eat some cheese right about now. "Alistair...I said no... YOU eat the cheese..." lets go mess with his head! I spent a few more minutes dropping branches onto the fire and Duncan arguing with this Alistair person about cheese.

"Hey Duncan. I have 5 carts of cheese for you and your friend!"

"What? Elissa you little...Alistair! Stop yelling in my ear.." this is amusing already. "Yes Alistair...you can have the cheese...just stop yelling..."

"Hey Duncan, can I have some cheese?"

"Just keep it away from me...yes Alistair...you have to share..." I chuckled and sat down next to my daggers so he could sleep peacefully. I took a stick that was next to the fire and began prodding the unburnt ones so they would catch fire. Hmm...what does being on fire feel like? I looked back on Duncan a couple of times to make sure he really was asleep. He had turned over and was muttering to himself now. I put my unburnt twig down and started moving my left hand closer to the fire.

"If my hand doesn't burn I will be convinced that I will die very soon." I told myself. After a few breaths I plunged my hand into the orange flames. Dammit! It feels like my flesh is dissipating! I kept my hand in for a few more seconds to make sure it hurt. When I pulled my hand out it was red and my flesh was peeling. I didn't actually get up and find water like a smart person would. I just sat there and watched the blisters grow. When I sighed and closed my eyes to think my hand went numb.

**That wasn't very smart was it? Now your 18 I can grow stronger.**

Is that a female voice? When I opened my eyes again my hand was mostly the original colour but I had quite a few burn marks.

"Please shut up...I said I don't want cheese...I don't care what kind!" sounds like Duncan is arguing with that Alistair person again. Why does it feel warm all of a sudden? Oh hell. Sunrise. I watched the sun slowly climb the sky for a few minutes before the need to throw up was unbearable. I ran to the nearest bush because...well would YOU want me to throw up on Duncan? "retarded sun..." I managed to mumble in between.

"Elissa? Are you all right?" damn. Duncan woke up. He was sat up and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm fine Duncan." too bad for me I instantly threw up again after saying that.

"You don't look it." when he saw what was going on he pulled my hair back so I didn't get any in it.

"I'm fine now. This only happens when I watch the sun rise." I told him when I straightened up. I plucked a big leaf off the nearest tree to wipe my face with.

"Okayyyy...lets just move on." we both walked back to fireplace so I could replace my daggers back onto my back. When I did that we both set off on the path we did before. after a few minutes of silent walking Duncan actually spoke again. "Is it a mystery to you too? I've been racking my brains to try and figure out how you manage that."

"I assume your talking about the sunrise thing."

"yeah."

"Basicly its happened all my life. My clan actually spent 2 years trying to figure out what was happening to me. Nothing. I only recently learnt that it only happens when I watch a sunrise." he mimed the 'ah' thing them went silent. Good. Time to think.

"Were almost there. Be on your guard. There can be darkspawn about." or no time to think. Okay Tenten. You can do this! You can do this! You can- suddenly a massive ogre rammed me from behind. Or I cant do this. "Elissa! This is the one you killed before! Give me a hand here!" n ogre?

"It helps if I don't get rammed first!" I yelled back before getting up and drawing my daggers. As soon as I turned around though it rammed me again. But this time I drove one of my daggers straight into its head so when he straightened up I went with him.

"You got him! Now finish him off!" Duncan looked ridiculous prancing around while I held onto my daggers for dear life.

"It would be a lot easier if you helped you know!" the ogre managed to reach me and tear one of my shoulder pads off. When he stopped to roar I slid around so I could sit on its shoulders. With one stab I embedded both my daggers straight into the demons tender neck flesh. It fell with an almighty screech and sent me flying face first into the dirt.

"Elissa? Are you okay?" Duncan ran up to me and turned me over. I just sat up and tries coughing the dust out of my mouth.

"Yeah. Just need my stuff back." I sighed before getting up and retrieving my daggers from the ogre's neck. Next I separated its fingers so I could get my shoulder pd back. "How am I going to fix this?" I sighed after touching my bare shoulder with my free hand.

"We can get you some new armour when we get to Ostagar." Duncan replied softly and ushered me along.

"But this is the only set of Dalish armour I have!" I complained before sulking.

"I think there might be an armour shop in Ostagar we can-"

"But I want this armour!" I yelled at him before stopping and turning away stubbornly.

"You didn't let me finish. Also your extremely childish for somebody who just turned 18." he sighed causing me to smirk. "I was going to say we can see if he can repair it."

"That sounds better." I told him while smiling. Then he thrust a set of leather armour at me.

"You better change into this. They cant really repair your armour when your wearing it." cautiously I took it. When I sniffed it it just smelt like ordinary leather.

"Ill change later." I told him whilst grinning. He nodded then took the armour back from my out stretched hand.

"Lets move on then." and we continued on our way to the Ostagar gates. I think I unsettled Duncan by putting my shoulder pad back onto my shoulder numerous times.

"Ho there Duncan! I knew you would make it back in time for the battle!"

"I wouldn't miss it your majesty." when I tore my attention away from my bare shoulder a blonde long haired man was talking to Duncan. Wow...shiny armour...

"The other grey wardens told me you found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?"

"Yes your majesty. But careful. The only human she has been in contact with is me." wow. Subtle.

"its okay Duncan. Ho there friend! Might I know your name?" that is some shiny armour.

"My name is Elissa ser." I replied. By Duncan's expression I might have said something wrong.

"Nice to meet you my name is Calin." he extended a hand out to me. What do I do? I don't think the keeper ever taught me something like this. I looked at Duncan out of the corner of my eye and he was motioning for me to take it. Cautiously I grabbed his hand then he moved his up and down. " sorry to cut this short. But Loghain will send a search party for me if I don't hurry."

"I will meet you later your majesty." Calin turned to leave but looked back on me once more.

"May I ask where you Hail from?" he looked serious now. That armour is soooo shiny...

"I was raised in Dalish clan. I don't know where I was born." I want that armour...shiiinnnnyyy...Calin then nodded and walked away.

"That went well better than expected." Duncan smiled when he walked up next to me.

"What's a king?" for some reason Duncan sighed at me then face palmed.

"I will explain later. Its a long story." he then motioned for us to move along. When I walked he followed. "The army has wont numerous battles so far but the blight is only just beginning." I opened my mouth to ask but he cut me to it. "A Blight is where thousands of darkspawn join together and are lead by an archdemon."

"You mean the huge wolf you talked about in camp?"

"We think its a dragon this time." same look from me. "oh come on! You don't know what a dragon is either?"

"the only creatures I know are elves, wolves, deer, bears and squirrels." then Duncan turned away and began cursing quietly.

"The thing that you killed earlier was a darkspawn."

"It was?"

"Anyway. Ill have to teach you more about to world when this battle is over. We must get on with the joining."

"What do I need to do?" time to look excited.

"Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish but I ask you do not leave it. There's a boy on the other side of this bridge called Alistair. I need you to find him." I nodded letting Duncan move on. Wait...isn't Alistair the person Duncan was arguing with? Ah well.

**No point just standing there Kit.**

Are you my inner voice?

**No, I am an inhabitant. don't mind me though. I am simply a guiding voice or a healer if you wish. **

Fair enough. Lets go! Before pounding off I hid behind a pillar and waited until the bridge was empty. When it was I jumped out, with my shoulder pad still in hand and raced across the bridge. Lets hope I avoid any more humans. When I made it across I skidded to a halt and looked around for a hiding place.

"Hello there." and old lady's voice sounded behind me. It made me jump a mile and forced me to dive into the nearest bush. "Oh I'm sorry! Did I startle you?" I peeked out of the laves to see a female human with grey hair stood there looking worried.

"Just a little." I muttered before climbing out. I brushed myself off to see she was wearing strange orange robes. I clenched my hand. Yeah my shoulder pad was still there.

"I'm truly sorry. My name is Wynne by the way." then she held her hand out. What is with all the touching just for a simple greeting? She must have noticed my confusion/angry expression because she lowered her hand. "I'm guessing that your new new warden recruit that Duncan brought." before I could reply she burst into conversation. BORING! All about Darkspawn...how humans went into the black city in the fade and the maker cast them out. They were cursed by their own sin and became the first darkspawn.

"That's a very interesting story Wynne. I've never heard it before." her expression lit up instantly. I think she likes telling it.

"Well, I'm sure Duncan has more important stuff for you to do other than talk to me. I'll see you around." and with that she walked off. Huh. Didn't even give me chance to say my name. I sighed and started walking again. Wait...it just occurred to me that I have no bloody idea what Alistair looks like. I stopped and face palmed. I better go see if I can find Duncan. Wait...where is Duncan? UGH. This day just got ALOT longer.

"Note to self, always take small details" I muttered to myself as I started walking. Right...where can he be...oooh! There's some dogs! Apparently there like wolves. I ran over to the wooden fence where they were being held captive.

"Are you the new grey warden? I could use some help." I turned to see a dark-skinned man with long hair turned towards me.

"What do you need?" hopefully it has something to do with the dog.

"This is a Mabari. Smart breed. But his owner died in the last battle and the poor dog swallowed some darkspawn blood. I can treat him but I need him muzzled first." stripy Mabari. Cute!

"Okay. I could give it a shot."

"Just go in and let him smell you. We will know right away if he reacts." fair enough. I undid the latch on the gate and walked in to meet the Mabari.

"Poor little guy. Come here." he instantly walked over. Wow! They ARE a smart breed! When I lifted the leather muzzle to put around his mouth he backed away. "Look, I know you don't like it but if you don't wear it we cant heal you." he tipped his head a little then obediently sat down in front of me. When I finished with the leather muzzle I walked out and locked the gate behind me.

"Well done! Now I can begin treating him properly. By the way, if your heading into the wilds there's a herb I could use to give I'm better chances. Its very distinct. Pure white with a blood red center."

"Ill see if I can find it." then he smiled and started making potions for the mabari. Right. Gotta find Alistair. Still have no idea of what he looks like. I started walking in a random direction and hoped for the best. After about 10 minutes I found myself overlooking a massive forest. This place is HUGE!

**I've seen bigger. Just like your mindscape. There's barley any information here!**

Can I kill you?

**Not unless you want to die in the process.**

FYI, I was taught very little about the world. I sighed to her and turned around. I bet I can see better from the top of that tower! I ran straight to the leaning tower and searched for a good place to climb. Look an opening! I crawled in and looked around.

There's** a good place to climb behind you if you use your daggers.**

Okay so I'm turning around...and...holy crap! So there is! Thanks!

**Call me Ceres. **

Okay. Thanks Ceres. I drew both my daggers and stuck one into the wall. I lifted myself up and stuck the next one as far up as I could reach. Good thing I don't weigh much. This could take a while or it could take no time at all.

(Meanwhile...in another part of Ostagar...)

Duncan, Daveth, Jory and Alistair were stood around the fire waiting for the last recruit.

"How long do we have to wait for this third recruit?" Daveth complained before sighing.

"Cant you be patient Daveth?" Jory growled at the bored rouge.

"Knowing her she would have gotten into trouble." Duncan sighed before turning to Alistair.

"Yea, yeah. I get what comes next. I'll go look for her." he sighed before turning to walk off.

"when we were fighting earlier her left shoulder pad was torn off." Duncan noted before looking around. Alistair then ran off, luckily in the direction of our Dalish human.

(and again, were back with Elissa/Tenten...rhymed!)

whew! It took a while but I made it! So now, I'm sat at one of the highest points in Ostagar, my shoulder pad neatly tied around my belt and both my daggers in the wall behind me. Do you see that Ceres? The forest is amazing!

**I have to agree with you on that one Kit. **

By the way, why do you keep calling me Kit?

**You remind me of cats. Adventurous but now very smart. **

Wow. Thanks. I sighed and continued scanning the forest to see if there was any openings.

"Hey you up there!" a voice? Who could have spotted me? I looked down to see a blonde haired boy looking up at me. "How did you get up there?"

"One second! I'll come down!" I yelled back before pulling my daggers out of the wall behind me. Still sharp. They're made out of dragonbone so they never blunt. I jumped off the place where I was sitting, waited a few seconds then stabbed one of them into the wall.

"Your going to kill yourself!"

"show a little faith! Like hell I'd kill myself!" I firmly placed both feet on the wall then I began to slide down. It only took about half a minute before I landed on the ground.

"Duncan is going to be amused about this." he chuckled after I pulled my dagger out of the wall. "My name is Alistair by the way." huh. This one didn't hold his hand out. Smart boy.

"oh...your the one I was supposed to be looking for." I concluded before mentally facepalming myself. "My name's Elissa."

"Come on. Lets get back to Duncan before you hurt yourself." he told me after I sheathed my daggers. As soon as we started walking I fell flat on my face after tripping on a crack in the ground.

"Don't say a word." I mumbled from the ground after I heard him snickering. Oh maker. My face is wet. I felt a large hand grasp onto my arm and pull me off the ground. When I was stood upright I felt what was trickling down my face I found that my nose was bleeding.

"Well there goes that plan." he chuckled whilst I was trying to wipe the blood off with my hand. He pulled out a random pouch of water and dripped some onto his hand. "hold still. You aren't helping." he then started rubbing my face where the blood was.

**Awh. So cute.**

Oh shut up Ceres.

**Just think of it. In a few years you two could be Married! **

Isn't that thinking a little far?

**Nope! Now spring back. He's about done.**

"There you go. Now lets try not to fall over again okay?" he smiled At me in a mocking way. Hmm...how to react...ah well. I just nodded. This time he walked behind me in case I fell again. It was a quiet walk mainly. A few times he had to grab my arm to keep me from falling.

**This is SO adorable! **

Be quiet Ceres. When we finally made it back to Duncan's fire he was idly chatting away with two others.

"There she is. Where did you go to exactly?" Duncan enquired raising an eyebrow at me. I opened my mouth to tell him but Alistair butted in.

"She managed to get on top of the damaged worship tower." all three of them looked at me in wonder and surprise.

"Anyway. We will continue with the joining." he looked upon us three before continuing. "I will need you to acquire three vials of darkspawn blood. One for each person. Also Alistair, in the ruined grey warden base in the wilds there is some important documents that we need to you retrieve."

"Three vials of blood and these documents understood." I repeated. The other three nodded.

"I have some business to attend to. I will see you when you get back." and with that he walked off.

"And I will lead this time so we don't get lost." Daveth sighed before turning and walking away.

"The Wilds are that way." Alistair indicated by pointing to a fence.

"I knew that!" he proclaimed, stomping in the other direction. Jory quickly scampered after him.

"Lets just hope you don't injure yourself before we fight." Alistair told me whilst smiling. He chuckled when I pouted at him. "I think your best to lead though."

"Are you serious? I have the direction sense of a carrot."

"Daveth has the direction sense of dirt."

"...Fair point." and with that we both followed into the dark forest of trees. (all I could think of XD )

(with out Kohana ninja)

(Neji POV)

Okay, I got away from the scary people but I'm lost and I cant find Naruto or Ino. As I was lost in thought something crunched underneath my foot. Bones? I looked at the clearing and noted that this is where I started. Ah well. Might as well grab some native gear.

"Wow that's a big sword." I picked up the biggest one I could find.

"That's what she said." I physically jumped and turned around to see Naruto and Ino grinning at me.

"Very funny. Might as well salvage some Native armour and weapons." I told them after strapping the sword to my back.

"Ooh! A staff!" Naruto exclaimed like a child in a sweet store before hopping over the skeletons to grab it.

"I need some new boots. The retarded ANBU stole mine." Ino complained whilst looking around.

"well just find some more then." Naruto came back with a wooden staff strapped to his back.

"There isn't any more. That's the problem." Ino observed before stooping down to pick up a longsword and a dagger. "I'll just keep these."

"Hey, what's this?" I stooped over to pick up a leather pouch. When I opened it there was quite a bit of gold and silver in there.

"It could be this dimensions currency."

"Thank you for that Intelligent insight Naruto." I told him, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I slipped the leather bag into my jacket pocket and motioned for us three to continue walking. It was a mainly uneventful walk. Naruto and Ino were arguing about the Kyuubi.

"Well, why don't you summon it then?" Ino looked really pissed now.

"Fine! I will!" uh oh. This could be disastrous. Naruto made the rat hand sign and really concentrated. After about five minutes he sighed and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Neji? Could you use your Byakugan and see what's going on?"

"I'll try." I made the regular hand signs and shouted the name of my Kekei Genkai. Nothing. "What's going on?"

"I'll try summoning some of my chakra." Ino announced then made the horse hand sign. "What's going on? I cant feel it!"

"Those are some strange words you are speaking my friends." all three of us turned to see about ten people surrounding us. "And some strange hand movements." then they started closing in.

"Neji, we cant use jutsu and we have no idea of how to use these swords!" Ino hissed as we all stood back-to-back. Oh crap. She's right.

"Well, we can learn!" I told her as I brought my great sword from my back and held it in front of me. Greatsword? Yeah. That sounds good.

"I doubt you can use that weapon, boy." the apparent lead bandit raised his sword above my head. Time to act quickly. Acting on instinct I drove my sword straight through the bandits stomach. I was absolutely covered in blood from it.

"Does everybody here bleed like that?" I asked aloud after I kicked the man's body off my sword. I was meant to sound curious but my annoyed tone of voice took over. The rest of the bandits started steeping back. "Ino!" I called, throwing the bow and quiver of arrows off the bandit leaders back to her. She caught them quickly.

"Nice thinking Neji!" then she shot down another bandit and a mage hiding in the background. Wow. Natural bowman. The other two bandits stepped back a bit out of pure fear.

"Let me try!" Naruto yelled before pointing his staff at them and concentrating deeply. After about a minuite a puff of smoke was all that he managed. "We could have asked that mage to help you know!"

"Look, please don't hurt us. W-we were just following him so we didn't get hurt" we all turned to look at the two remaining bandits stood on the edge of the clearing.

"Do you two know of any mages around here?" I turned to them with my greatsword in one hand, resting it point on the grass.

"T-the only one is Felmeth, shes a really dangerous person who is believed to have lost her mind. Even if she is a mage I suggest you don't go near her."

"Objection noted. Seeya." I grinned at them before sheathing my sword.

"see...ya? What does that mean?" crap. I forgot our slang doesn't work here.

"Never mind. I'm guessing you two want to leave now." and with that, they ran as fast as they could.

"It might be a good idea to wear their armour. We stick out like a chocolate bar in a swimming pool wearing this stuff." Naruto commented before walking over to where the mage lied.

"Looks like the guy you killed is only just tall enough for you Neji." Ino chuckled before removing the armour from another of the dead bandits. "I think ill just put this armour over my clothes. In case I get cold."

"You'd be even colder by just not putting that armour on Ino. I don't understand why you chose that as ninja gear." Naruto grinned while Ino gave him a childish glare.

"Id do the same but I don't think my clothes would fit." I retorted before pulling the heavy plate armour off the dead bandit. "Also Naruto, could you get rid of the Orange robes? They really hurt my eyesight." as soon as I turned they both looked at me dumbfounded. "Whats wrong? Do I have something on my face?" I asked panicking.

"Its more of a question of what's IN your face dude." Naruto retorted before holding his hand out to receive a mirror that was instantly given by Ino. Where does she hide that stuff? Then Naruto held it in front of my face to show me what he was talking about.

"What the fuck? What happened to my eyes?"

**Dunn dun dunnnnnn! Cliffhanger! Sorry about the delayed upload. My computer had to be wiped completely. But I'm still working on mainframe so I got my stories back! No matter how well you delete something theres always a red line to where it is. Also, the next chapter might be delayed also because my sister is getting me to do a Naruto crack fic. I am not going to tell about it cus I had to think for months about how I was going to shape it. Anyway, R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am your Hero 4**

**chapter 4! sorry if this was a little delayed cus I started reading 2 new new manga. Theyre called Loveless and Barajou no Kiss. Quite interesting tbh. Anyway, like the cliffhanger in the last episode? All will be revealed! (Also, Brett, if you are reading this you finally got your butt into gear. =D )**

(Tenten POV)

I think I confused the other three party members at how I behaved. When a small furry creature ran in front of my feet I jumped so much I tripped over my own feet and rolled down a particularly rocky hill. Then another small creature landed on my head while we were walking and I froze until it left.

"What is the matter with you?" Now I was getting a particularly nasty lecture from Daveth. "You almost got yourself killed because of that squirrel." squ-irr-el? What's one of those?

"What's a squ-irr-el?" I asked, purely confused. Both Alistair and Jory burst out laughing whilst Daveth wandered off, head butted a tree and started muttering to himself. What is that? Seriously? While they were all recovering I wander on a little further.

"H-help mee..." the pitiful voice was followed by a clunk of chainmail. I walked over to the voice to find an injured man tried to get up, then falling trying to get up, then falling and repeating that process.

"are you okay?" dumb question.

"Do I look -ungh- okay?" he retorted as I squatted down in front of him. "Do you think you could take me back to the camp?" umm...I don't really think I'm that strong...

"Hey Elissa, who is this?" I looked up only to have Alistair's chin blocking my view.

"I only just found him. He want to get back to camp." I replied, looking back down at him. Jory and Daveth soon flanked us, wondering how he was hurt like this.

"Well, we can try to bandage him up at least." Daveth sighed before he turned to me. "Unless you're scared of those too." wait...I'm...drifting...

"Watch what you say to me mortal. I am more powerful than you could ever imagine." wait. Who said that? And when did I draw my dagger? Suddenly It felt like I was being dragged out of my body and into an empty space. There were two circle holes with light pouring through. Some shadowy figure slipped by me and took its place in my consciousness, blocking all the light out.

"Elissa? What is wrong with you? Don't walk away from us!" I heard Alistair yell. What is going on here?

"Just leave her. If she gets killed by darkspawn that obviously her fault." obviously Daveth.

"Daveth is right. We better get this soldier back to Ostagar." I could hear their voices fading away rapidly.

"You better not get yourself killed Elissa!" I heard Alistair yell before their voices faded all together.

"Heh. Foolish mortals. If this one cant stop me, who can?"

"What do you mean by 'this one'? I can control you whoever you are!" I yelled brutally before I raced towards the shadow covering my eyes. I pointed my elbow and dug it right into the small of its back. It shrieked and fell to its knees.

"What the, I'm losing my control over the vessel!"

"you got it right you moron! My name is Tenten Hazarith and I will never allow my body to be taken over!" I yelled while I ripped the shadowy cloak to pieces. When I ran over to the circles of light my view was flooded with the sight of the forest, then blackness as I passed out.

"Is she awake yet?"

"Stop worrying Alistair. She will be fine. Wynne checker her over. The dark magic has gone now." is that...Duncan? And Alistair too by the sounds of it.

"Maybe its better if she didn't wake up." no prises for guessing who that was. Soon after there was a sound of bones crunching.

"Alistair! That was uncalled for!" Duncan yelled half-heartedly. As soon as the cursing war finished and the two pairs of feet that belonged to Daveth and Jory stalked off Duncan turned to Alistair again. "Nice shot. I would have done the same thing in your shoes."

"No problem there Duncan." they both started laughing quietly to themselves after that. at that point I decided to show them that I was awake. I groaned and opened my eyes a bit to immediately shut them again because of the sun.

"Are you awake now young one?" Duncan asked before placing a hand on the top of my head.

"Nygh. Too bright." I moaned before shielding my eyes with my arms. I heard Duncan chuckle before he slid his arm under my shoulders and forced me to sit up.

"Come on. We cant have you laying around all day." Alistair chuckled before I stood up and stretched. Is my shoulder pad still there? Yup it is. When I heard Alistair chuckled I decided it was time to be sarcastic.

"Just you wait. Someday they will be calling me the lop-sided Dalish. Ill be famous without this shoulder pad."

"That may be but we have work to do. We had to freeze the mission into the wilds because of your incident. " oops. Well. That sucks. "So, Lop-sided Dalish, you still have to go into the wilds."

"As expected. don't worry Duncan. We will have the blood and scrolls you request before the day is done." that made him smile. He nodded and walked off the find Calin probably.

"Seriously? That is the most pathetic name I have ever heard." Alistair commented after I stood up and stretched.

"Oh, like you could come up with a batter name." I retorted before walking back to the wilds gate.

"How about, 'the ultimate...umm..."

"'The Ultimate Um?' it has got a nice ring to it." I chuckled making him pout and get lost in thought. Both Daveth and Jory were stood against the gate, talking. As soon as they saw us approaching they both walked out, still muttering to each other.

"Ive got it!" Alistair suddenly yelled, scaring me and grabbing the attention of everybody within earshot. "This name is brilliant!"

"Come on Alistair, tell me in a minute people are starting to stare." I told him whilst gripping his arm and pulling him along. A few of the guards chuckled and continued with what they were ding but others just stared at Alistair jabbering at me and me pulling him along.

"It's nice of you to join us." Daveth spat at me when we all came to one spot in the wilds near the old grey warden base.

"Shut up Daveth. We just need to find the scrolls then we can leave this place." I sighed at him before we all started walking towards the tower again. Suddenly my mind pulsated. I brought one hand to my head and stopped momentarily.

"Elissa? Are you okay?" Alistair stopped too. There's something behind me... quick as a flash I drew my dagger, pivoted on my left foot and stabbed the newly appeared genlock in the head. But I wasnt quick enough to sense the one behind me who put a blade through my bare shoulder. I must get that shoulder pad replaced. I turned around quite easily to see Alistair had the darkspawn speared on his sword.

"Gotta watch out for those." I mumbled whilst trying to reach the hilt of the blade in my shoulder. "Dammit! Cant reach it! Alistair! Can you pull the blade out for me?" I asked him whilst turning away from him so he could grab the hilt.

"I don't really want to hurt you..."

"Do you think I would be asking if I thought it would hurt?" as soon as I felt him reaching for it a different presence reached over and pulled it out as roughly as possible. I bit back a scream and turned around to see Daveth with the sword looking smug.

"I feel better now." he said before he dropped the blood stained metal and walked back to where Jory was. I started cursing under my breath and trying to move my arm.

"The question is are you okay?" I looked up from studying my shoulder to see Alistair standing over me.

"Is not being able to feel my arm definition of okay?" I muttered before taking the sword out of my dead hand and sheathing it. Alistair cringed when I tried moving my shoulder and it popped.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Used to it. Elder had to do this all the to me when I was younger."

"Dare I ask why?"

"Tree-climbing. Tamlen dared me a lot."

"I shall have to listen to your adventures later. It sounds like you hit your head quite a few times." he was off and running before I had time to figure out what he said.

"Don't you worry Alistair! I'll get you later!" I yelled after him before walking quickly to catch up. Well, I was until a particular flower caught my eye. Pure white with a blood red center...somehow I know I have to pick this. I plucked it out of the ground and carefully placed it in the unused pouch on my belt. Then I ran to catch up with the party and find those dammed scrolls.

(Naruto POV)

This was a strange sight. Neji was prancing around like a sheep demanding who had messed his eyes up and demanding that they be fixed. They were still unique. They were pure silver with a black circle in the middle. Also, Ino was trying to calm him down by yelling along with him. And where was I? I was in a tree trying to avoid the two mad people. I had figured out how to do a fireball but it was in no way easy. I had practised for about two hours until I couldn't concentrate over the two's yelling. I had changed into my new robes and before Ino started yelling she fixated her daggers at her sides so she could wear a backpack to put all of our clothes in.

"I want my eyes to be reverted! I am not myself if I don't have my plain purple eyes!" this has ben going on long enough. I jumped down from the tree, grabbed Neji by his belt and did the same with Ino.

"Listen you two. We are just wasting time here. We need to get moving and locate our missing Ninja. got it?" I growled at them in my scariest voice. They both gulped and nodded, letting me lead the way. We followed no particular trail but heading where our instincts told us to. Which meant we had to follow Neji's lead and he wasn't very good with instincts.

"Anyway Naruto." Ino's voice broke the silence and my peaceful meditating while we walked. "How would you know if she became a ninja?"

"There was a fair chance. If she was an orphan like me how would she live? Note that the village hated her."

"That is a fair point. But she could have failed at being a ninja. What then?"

"She was my adopted sister." Neji butted in after listening in to what we were saying. "The Hyuuga clan would care for her naturally."

"What if she didn't like life there?" Ino was getting very persistent now.

"They would have raided her from birth. She would have been like us."

"I sure would have felt sorry for her then." I chuckled making Neji hit me over the head.

"Hey. What's that?" when Neji hit me I saw a red glow from the corner of my eye. I turned to walk towards it but Neji put his arm out to stop me.

"I have a higher resistance to you." and with that he picked the red crystal up and turned to us. Some of the red glow dispersed and his eyes reverted to what they originally were.

"Neji! Y-you're eyes!" Upon my stuttering Ino pulled out a mirror and showed him what I meant.

"What the hell? Did this stuff Take my eyes?" he yelled before glaring at the rock. I don't know what happened but he suddenly yelped then dropped the rock and blew at his fingers.

"You might not to handle that rock lad. Its dangerous for your health." both me and Ino turned around to see a wrinkled old woman standing there looking at Neji. When I looked at him he was clutching his hand and staring at it, mumbling something I couldn't understand. "Raw Lyrium damages your mind. Only dwarves can handle it without being affected. But I see that you aren't from this particular world."

"Umm...sorry lady but were kind of in a hurry here. Bye!" Ino yelled before grabbing Neji by the collar and pegging it.

"Sorry about that m'lady. She scars easily. Goodbye." I bowed to her before I chased after Ino. I swear I could hear her laughing manically.

**And the secret to the Lyrium! I got the idea off ****Hypothetical Spiritual Entity hen they asked me about Neji not being able to keep his eyes. Anyway, I need to power on with this story because I have a really good humour moment for camp. Anyway, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Am Your Hero**

**Chapter 5**

**my arms hurt from all this typing but I will NOT disappoint my pitifully small fanbase! YOSH! Oops... sorry...little bit of team Gai leaking through there... anyway, on with the show!**

(Tenten POV)

I didn't realise Darkspawn blood smelt this bad. The three boys concentrated on one darkspawn each while I had a Hurlock alpha and a Genlock to fight. As soon as I finished the genlock I was about to kill the hurlock but a longsword beat me to it and I got sprayed all over with that vile blood.

"Sorry Elissa. didn't realise that would happen." I soon found that Alistair was the culprit. Daveth was collecting the Blood, Jory and I were searching the corpses and Alisir was stood over me hoping that I could forgive him for getting blood all over me.

"Damnit Alistair! Stop apologising! I already said it didn't matter." hm. Tamlen got dirty. I lifted the small glass orb off my chest them used my thumb to clean the darkspawn blood from the amulet. There! All clean!

"See? Your jewellery is covered too!"

"Jew-ll-ry? What's that?" he sighed dejectedly then pointed at my amulet. "Oh right. As far as I knew this was called an amulet." while he faceplamed I went back to salvaging junk from the darkspawn. Well, it was junk until I found the hurlock alphas dagger. "Hey look! Orange dagger!" I jumped up and jabbed it in front of me just to have lightning shoot out of it and scorch a nearby tree.

"I think I'll just take that from you. In case you hurt anybody."

"No way! This is a cool dagger!" I attempted to throw another lightning bolt but the dagger slipped out of my hand and was instantly retrieved by Alistair. "Elgar'nan!" I yelled before trying to grab it back.

"You speak Elvish?"

"Dalish Human. Duh." I sighed before giving up on the dagger.

"Can you speak more?"

"Why would I want to? I'm not going to teach you. Anyway, how do you know that was Elvish?"

"Heard scholars speak some before."

"Okay you two, quit your bickering. Ive got the blood and we searched all the corpses." Daveth told us before walking on. I shrugged at Alistair before following on. I was reminded of the metal band around my wrist then there was a soft clunk of my leather hitting metal. Damn. Its got blood all over it. As I started wiping it clean as we walked. I was halfway through cleaning it when I walked into a tree.

"Vallaslin Adhal!" I cursed loudly before kicking the tree and walking around it.

"Did you two make any sense out of that?" Jory asked the other two boys after I caught up to them.

"Its Elvish. Id be surprised if you could."

"Hey look! Is that the old tower?" I pointed to a half crumbled tower.

"Yeah. That's probably it." the four of us moved towards the gaping hole in the side of the crumbled building but the three of them seemed reluctant to enter.

"Do all shems scare like this?" I sighed before walking in and looking around.

"Note that your also human."

"I am not like you shemlens." I told them before spotting a ruined chest at the end of the circular floor. Well, circles don't have an end so it was in front of me against the wall. I walked over to the chest and ran my hands over it to see if something was amiss.

"Is it dangerous Elissa?" I heard Jory call from the entrance.

"You three are cowards!" I yelled back, not noticing the girl at the top of the slope until she spoke.

"What do we have here? Are you a vulture I wonder, a scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned?" as she spoke she moved down the slope and faced me before she began talking again. "Or an Intruder coming to these Darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What say you hm? Scavenger of intruder?"

"Where did you come from?" was my first response as I looked at her.

"Never mind that. I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go?' I wondered. 'Why are they here?" she moved again to stand on a small hill behind the chest. I heard the boys move in behind me. They still moved with caution though.

"Don't answer her. She looks chasind and that means others may be nearby." I looked at Alistair with a confused look but he ignored me.

"Oh, you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

"Yes...swooping is bad..."

"She's the witch of the wilds she is! She'll turn us into toads!"

"Witch of the wilds eh? You boys seem to have no minds of your own. And you there girl, elves do not scare as easily as humans. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine." yes! One person who recognises me as an elf!

"It is nice to meet you. My name is Elissa."

"Now that is a proper civil greeting! Even here In the wilds. You can call me Morrigan." then Alistair snorted, earning a glare from both Daveth and Jory. "I suppose you sought something in that chest? Something that is here no longer?"

"'Here no longer'? You stole them didn't you? Your some kind of sneaky...witch-theif!"

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?"

"Asha Dirth! Could you tell us who took them?"

"'Twas my mother in fact." twas? What kind of word is that?

"Can you take us to her?"

"now there is a sensible request." then she chuckled at me. Creepy. "I like you."

"I'd be careful. First its 'I like you' then Zap! Frog time."

"She's the witch of the wilds she is! She'll turn us into toads!" Daveth was close to panic now. I heard Alistair hit him over the head soon after.

"Follow me then if it pleases you." the trip deeper into the wilds was mainly uneventful until another squ-irr-ill ran across my feet and made me knock my head into a tree. It only took a few minutes for Daveth to rant this time because he was knocked over the head by Jory.

"Seriously though Elissa." wehad continued walking with Morrigan in front Daveth behind with Jory next to him delivering a harsh lecture and both me and Alistair were at the back. He was being nice to me at least. He just explained what a squ-irll was. "Can you stop being spooked by those now?"

"Of course. now I can expect them." he smiled at me before turning his sight to the back of Morrigan's head. I looked into the tree branches to try and see if I could spot any of these squ-irr-lls. When I did spot one it jumped from its tree and sat on my head. I had to focus on Daveth's back so it didn't scratch me. I tried squeaking for help to Alistair but I don't think he heard me. After quite a few failed squeaks I felt the squ-ir-ell getting comfortable on my head. In a last attempt I grasped his hand with my own.

"What the- oh great. I knew something like this would happen." using his free hand he gently pushed the furry creature in the side making it jump off. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. "Could I um...have my hand back?" I looked up at Alistair to see he had a faint pink line just above his nose.

"Oh. Sorry." I released my grip on his fingers but something told me that he didn't want me to let go. Why did he ask for me to then?

**Its kinda complicated Imekari.**

What language was that? I don't think that's an Elvish word Ceres. 

**Oh right, its Qunari language. **

Why did Alistair want me to let go of his hand when he really didn't want me to?

**Sit back. I'll explain this one for you. **

All the guys moved their positions from time to time. At the time Ceres had explained clearly to me what Love was we had made it to the hut.

"Greeting...mother. I have brought four grey wardens who-"

"I see them girl. Hmm...yes. Much as I expected."

"Are we supposed to believe that you were expecting us?"

"You are expected to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut ones arms tight or open ones arms wide. Either way, ones a fool! You there. Does your elven mind give you a different view on the matter?" woohooo! I'm recognised as an elf!

"I'm not sure what to believe"

"A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies." the woman began talking again but I didn't really hear it because Another pounding headache came on. I ended up clutching my head but I think the others were too deep in conversation to notice.

"And before you begin Barking your precious seals wore off long ago. I have protected these." the crusty old hag then shoved some scrolls in my face. I grabbed them with both hands because they were big.

**That's what she said.**

What are you on about now Ceres?

**I'll tell you later.**

"Time for you to go then."

"Do not be ridiculous girl. These are your guests." I tuned back into real life just in time for Morrigan kicking us out of the wilds.

"Oh...alright then...follow me if it pleases you." as we walked back through the wilds it started to get dark. I hope we make it back in time so I don't see the sun rise. This time all three boys were at the back talking amongst themselves. I was walking at the front with Morrigan.

"How did you know I had an elven mind?"

"you spoke in elvish remember?"

"How did you know that was elvish?"

"Heard it before." I 'oh'ed and turned my attention back to the road. I then looked up at the sky and the setting sun. at least some things wont be touched by the blight. Uh oh. I feel sick again. I pulled my head away to bury it in my hands. "Hey, you okay?"

"Should be. I just feel sick is all." lets hope the sunset doesn't do the same as the sunrise. A few moments later I was pulled from my walking line.

"Maybe you should watch where you're walking."

"Huh. didn't expect you to do that Daveth."

"We don't need another time wasting incident."

"Dont stand there!" it must have looked strange who I dove the the ground and caught his foot so he didn't stand on a wolf cub. "I can sense the pack somewhere nearby. I swear if you stand on this cub you will be swamped with wolves." I pushed his foot away and cupped the cub into my hands so I could place it out of harms way.

"Were going to walk ahead. You better catch up." I nodded then the four of them moved forward.

"Here we go little one. You will be safe here and your pack can find you." I smiled at the cub who wriggled in my hand and licked my palm. Wait...what was that nick in his ear?

(Alistair POV)

we weren't walking for a minute when Elissa came running back to us with the cub still in her arms.

"Dare I ask why you still have that wolf?" Morrigsan sighed, actually showing regret that she was leading us.

"It was banished from its pack for being the runt of the littler. You can see it has a v shaped nick in its ear." oh joy. Of all the...

"You cant bring it back to Ostagar you know." I sighed before reaching for the pup.

"Well I am! He can sleep in the pouch at my belt." earning a groan from both me and Daveth she placed the cub in quite a large pouch at the side of her belt. "Little Jif is safe with me."

"You even named it? What kind of name is Jif?"

"Your not protecting him are you? If not keep your nose out." a Dalish Naturally. Always protecting the defenseless.

"I say we should just kill him. He will die anyway." Jory announced before reaching his hand out to grab the pup. Needless to say that didn't go down very well with Elissa.

"If you even touch him you will lose those." she growled with a dagger pointed at his crotch. When he stumbled back, his face full of shock hers was a mixture between amusement and bewilderment. "Huh. Merill was right. That does work against boys." then she walked away with Morrigan.

"I doubt she even knows What's there." I sighed before I followed them. The other two grumbled in agreement before they both followed too. Both the girls were in front of us with Elissa holding Jif towards Morrigan who was stroking him.

"I do not believe in cute but his fur is soft. How old do you think he is?"

"Probably about a month or two. It looks like he just started eating solids."

"That's good. You wont need to breastfeed him then." Morrigan chuckled at her own joke but I don't think Elissa understood one word of that.

"What do you mean? I don't get it." Morrigan was about to speak again but I quickly grabbed Elissa's shoulders and dragged her backwards. "Are you going to tell me what she means Alistair?" I facepalmed while Daveth and Jory were telling me I should explain it to her.

"Stop it you two. Just keep walking." I commanded while Elissa was staring up at me with a confused look on her face. Its true Duncan told me that she barely knew anything about this world but I didn't really think she knew this little. That look...it was so innocent but it had tints of frustration etched into the lines of her face, probably from stepping into this new world so suddenly.

"Your hurting my shoulder." I looked down at my hand to see I had quite a firm grip on her shoulder.

"oh. Sorry." instantly I released my grip and put my arms at my sides so I could continue walking. She muttered to the wolf cub a few times before putting him back in the pouch at her belt. "What possessed you to call that wolf Jif?"

"It sounded cute." oh yes. Cute. The bane of most mens existence. "I need to make him a collar when he grows up"

"I need a pet."

"I said I would help the kennel master back in Ostagar with a Mabari."

"You thought of everything didn't you?"

"Yep!"

We made it back to Ostagar just in time for nightfall. We found Duncan where he usually was, staring into the fire.

"Hey Duncan. We're back."

"So I see. What were the results?"

"we got the blood and the scrolls. Elissa also got a new companion. Wait. Where is she?" I turned my head to see she was talking to the kennel master and holding some sort of flower. When did she have the time to pick that up? Sighing I walked over and grabbed her by the collar. "Come on. Duncan needs to speak to us."

"But...but..."

"Come on." I dragged her over to where the others were. It looks like they are trying not to smile.

"Right. Now that we have all the required items we can start the joining. I will not lie. We grey wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Alistair. Take them to the old temple." the walk was silent. You could cut the...uh...the...dangit! What was that word?

**The word your looking for is Tension Imekari. **

Okay! Thanks Ceres! You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

**No, no. you say it like this: you could cut the air with a knife the tension is so great.**

Heh. I got my own Vocabulary helper residing inside my body.

**Doesn't sound like you need much vocabulary help.**

Fair enough. I was about to speak again when I was abruptly cut off by walking into a column.

"Maker Elissa! Are you really that unobservant?" Alistair yelled while I was rubbing my nose.

"I was thinking! Its not my fault!"

"Must take a lot to do that" Daveth muttered before cracking up into hushed laughter with Jory. He sighed and motioned us to follow him again.

"There's too much stuff to walk into here! I hate the human world!" I yelled getting unwanted attention. All Alistair did was grab my wrist and pull me forwards. Well. This could be interesting.

(Neji POV)

"My head hurts like hell. What was that stuff?"

"Apparently that was Lyrium. You are going to stay away from that stuff Neji." Ino told me after I kept whining about my head hurting. That stuff did revert my eyes but only for a short while. And it burnt like hell.

"Hey guys. If that stuff Made Neji's eyes like they were before do you think that we could use out jutsu if we had some of that stuff?"

"One, That's what reverted means. And two he has a fair point there. It could work." suddenly I felt a burst of energy coming from my right side about 200 meters away.

"Hey guys did you feel that?"

"feel what?"

"There was a burst of energy! Come on!" I yelled at them before pounding off to find the source of the energy blast. When we got there a black haired man in robes similar to Naruto's was surrounded by 5 men in armour.

"Apostate and Blood mage Jowan. You are to come with us to the circle tower." Jowan? That name sounds familiar...

"You...will...never...take...me...alive!" he groaned as he tried to summon some magic. Its like Chakra withdrawl.

"Fine with us." the tallest armoured man mocked as he raised a sword above his head, ready to strike the mage down. Instinctively I rushed out to block the killing blow with my greatsword.

"What the- where did he come from?"

"Don't know but he has lyrium in his body! Theres no telling what he can do!"

"Well, we shall just have to kill them both!" a different one yelled before reaching to strike his sowrd into my back. If I let go of this one and protect myself I'm a goner. If I don't, I'm a goner.

"Eat this!" Ino yelled as she lunged forward and sunk one of her daggers into the man behind me. The only unprotected spot, the neck. I kicked the man in front of me in the stomach then drove my blade through his chest. I hope I hit the heart.

"Drop the weapons or the blonde dies!" oh crap. They haven't got Ino have they? I turned to see Naruto with hands behind his back in the man's grip and a longsword at his throat. Ino instantly released the grip on her daggers and kicked both of them so they slid over to them. I released the grip on my sword and walked over to where Jowan and Ino were stood.

"All right. Now that your unarmed What's to stop us from killing your little mage friend here?" crap. They got us.

"What about this?" Jowan looked up, grinning as two tendrils popped up out of the ground behind the three remaining men and stabbed straight through their throats. "Retarded templars." he groaned before trying to stand up but fainted and had to be caught by Ino.

"Well That's useful. Hey Ino, do you have that information about Tenten?" she nodded and told me to hold Jowan upright while she searched her pack for it. Naruto grabbed all of our weapons and held them while we were occupied.

"Here it is!" she yelled just as I was setting Jowan against a tree.

"You...might...not...want...to...yell...other...templar's...nearby...probably..." we all turned to see Jowan awake but exhausted.

"we better get moving then. Neji you carry Jowan and I'll carry your sword!" Naruto announced wile holding my sword in his hands.

"...you just admitted your weak."

"Wha? How did I?"

"Never mind." I grinned before lifting Jowan on to my back and hooking his hands around my neck. As Shikamaru would say: this is troublesome. As we started walking I let go with on hand and held my hand out for the sheet.

"Just be careful with it. That's the only one we have." I nodded and unfolded it. Estimated age: 19 hair: brown Eyes: brown Height: unknown Weight Unknown

"Wait...who...is...that...on...the...paper?"

"do you know anybody named Tenten?"

"You...mean...my...daughter? Ive...been...searching...for...her...about...ten...years..."

"Hey lucky us! We're searching for her too!" suddenly I felt some of the energy drain out of my body and I fell to the ground.

"Neji!" Ino cried before Jowan jumped off me and ran off full force

"Sorry but I'm not going to let you find her first!"

"Retarded...little..." I sighed before sitting up and breathing to try and get my energy back.

"Well, That's one lead we lost. Neji, do you still have the information?" I looked around and saw that it was torn in two in front of me.

"Its...there...but...torn..." I breathed while into picked it up.

"Well, none of the information is torn at least." Ino sighed before looking at both me and Naruto. "It looks like we should make camp here."

**Another chapter! Now Jowan is on the move! Things are about to get interesting! ...ive said that a lot havent I? Oh well...anyway, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am your hero 6**

**the 6th chapter already...Maker, I didn't think I would write like this. Well, none of my online games are working so I have had a lot of free time on my hands. Anyway, on with the show!**

(Tenten POV)

what the hell happened? All I remember is both Daveth and Jory dying and when I drank some of the blood I passed out and had horrible nightmares.

"Is she awake yet?"

"Just be patient Alistair. She will wake up in good time." I groaned and opened my eyes to see Duncan and Alistair leaning over me. For some reason Duncan was holding Jif. "welcome to the grey wardens." I sat up clutching my head waiting for the impending headache. "How do you feel?"

"It feel like I fell out of a damn tree and landed on my head about 20 times."

"Interesting diagnosis."

"I shall make you land on your head. See how you like it." I growled at him before standing up.

"Now that your awake I would like you to accompany me on a visit to the king." oooh. Shiny armour.

"Very well. Can I have Jif back?" Duncan looked at what was in his hands then reluctantly gave me my wolf back. Then he walked away down the path.

"oh yes, there is one last part to your joining. We put some of that blood in a pendant. Just something to remind us of those who didn't make it this far. Also, You wont want to keep the king waiting. He will get upset and cry. Trust me. Nobody wants that." and with that he walked off.

"Strange human isn't he Jif?" I received a yip in response. "I agree. Come on. Lets go." the wolf cub climbed onto my shoulder and got himself comfy before I set off. When I got there it was like a verbal war. I stood next to Duncan and watched for a few minutes.

"Duncan. Are your men ready for battle?"

"They are your majesty."

"And this is the young recruit I met earlier on the road? I believe congratulations are in order."

"Thank you ser." I heard the black-haired man snort then speak.

"Your fixation with fantasy and legends will be your undoing Calin!"

**Boring. War strategies. **

This is an important war you know.

**The strategies are still boring. Hey! What would you know about the war?**

Daveth and Jory were talking about it when we were in the wilds. They said that this was the battle that would send the darkspawn back underground.

**Fair enough. Well. Time to turn back to reality. **

"Send Alistair and the new warden to light the beacon." looks like I tuned in at just the right time. I just nodded letting Duncan speak.

"Very well. Elissa, meet me back at the fire. I need to go find Alistair." he told me before we both walked off. When I got back to the fire I leant against one of the pillars.

**You are curious Imekari. What's on your mind?**

I've been wondering Ceres. How did you get into my body?

**Long story. I'll try to make it short. When your mother was pregnant with you your father summoned me in hopes of power. I couldn't help him and neither of us could get my form back into the fade. So, without him knowing I placed myself inside your body. **

Do both my parents still live?

**They were breathing when you were separated. **

That's one thing cleared up. I'm guessing you wont tell me more yet.

**Not yet Imekari. But soon.**

I sighed and rubbed my temples. They might yet live but finding them is near impossible now that I'm a warden. I need a carefully constructed plan of my time. What am I saying? I never construct plans! I just follow them.

"Elissa." I snapped my head up to see Duncan towering over me with Alistair behind him. "Are you all right? Your eyes glazed over for a minute there."

"I'm fine." I stood up straight and walked so I was stood next to Alistair.

"As King Calin said you both are going to light the beacon in the tower of Ishal signalling Loghain's men to charge from cover."

"What? I wont be in the battle?"

"This is not your choice. If he wants grey wardens lighting the beacon they will be there."

"Fine. But if Calin ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

"I'd like to see that" I chuckled trying not to laugh at him.

"For you maybe. But it HAS to be a pretty dress." Duncan sighed tiredly but I could see him smirking.

"Alistair will know what signal to look for. I must go and join the battle."

"Duncan...Maker watch over you."

"May he watch over us all."

"Dareth Shiral Duncan" he nodded to both of us then proceeded to walk to where Calin was waiting. I motioned for Alistair to follow me, then we set off for the tower of Ishal. Perfect night for a battle I should say. Dark sky, it looks like its about to rain. When I looked over the side hundreds or pale silver helmets glittered in the partly covered moon. When I looked further along the horizon all I could see was orange lights moving closer into view. I must have started to lean over too far to see what the orange was because Alistair put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back. I stared at him for a few seconds before turning my attention back to the battlefield. The orange is getting closer...

"Lets cross the bridge. And get to the tower of Ishal." I nodded towards my blonde-haired companion then turned my attention back to the life forms on the murky grass below me. Suddenly, a massive battle cry went up and the orange charged. …..Darkspawn I'm guessing. I stepped back from the ledge only to have somebody run into my and almost knock me over. Oh well. The view was good wile it lasted. I jogged along the length of the bridge until a fireball hit the side and sent me toppling over the edge. I heard Alistair's panicked yell but I saw that fire being shot and I lodges my dagger into the wall before I could fall to my death.

"Hey! Little help here!" I looked behind me to see another fireball heading right for me. Crap.

**Let me help Imekari.**

Suddenly my body was filled with a light fluffy feeling. I could still see out of my own eyes but I had no control over what I was doing. My dagger was pulled out of the wall and my body kicked up from a small piece of stone, making me fly up to the bridge. A second later the fire hit and sent me crashing into the wall on the other side.

"Elissa? Are you alright?" I pulled myself up and sheathed my dagger. Looks like I'm back in control.

"I'm fine. Just a little accident. Come on. Lets go." I jogged the rest of the bridge so I didn't get caught off guard by any more catapults. "Come on! Before the Darkspawn die of boredom would be nice!" something furry suddenly popped up out of the pouch on my belt. "Oh hey Jif. You managed to climb down there without me noticing eh?" he gave a another yip before two men came running down the slope from the tower.

"are you two wardens? The tower...its been taken!"

"What do you mean man? Taken how?"

"The darkspawn...they came out of the lower levels they've captured the whole tower!"

"Looks like we'll have to fight ahead of schedule!" I yelled before pulling my daggers out and running in the direction the soldiers came from. I heard Alistair call out behind me but I kept running.

**don't be so rash next time Imekari. It could get you killed.**

Can you help this time too?

**I guess so. Your 18 so I guess you should learn how to use my powers. **

Will they harm you?

**They will tire me as well as you. **

Is that all? If so, bring it on!

**You will need to grow accustomed to them also Imekari. Follow my instructions when you get into a group of Darkspawn. **

Then I ran into one. Literally. Luckily I ran into its back because it had its sword out. When it turned around more joined it. Oh crap. I'm screwed. I felt another burst of energy course through my body. What's going to happen?

"Phashara!" the raw energy burst through my lips and sent the darkspawn group in front of me flying. I am definitely saving that one. I ran forward and sunk one of my blades into the first Hurlock's skull. When they all started getting up I felled them one by one. That is until a couple managed to sneak in behind me. What was that Ceres?

**Another shout! **

"Saar!" just as they went to sink their blades in I managed to push that in. both blades went through me but I didn't feel any pain. When I looked back they were bleeding heavily from wounds that had no creator. Oh well. Cant complain about that. I back flipped out of the circle surrounding me. Huh. Why does my body feel so light?

"You're an idiot Elissa!" Alistair yelled before he rushed in and impaled 2 genlocks in one sword thrust.

"Tell me something I don't know!"

"Okay, Hurlock behind you!" instinctively I kicked out behind me and connected with something. When it fell back I felt it pull both the swords out of my side. Thanks for the help!

**Concentrate Imekari! This is no time to joke around!**

Ah, sorry Ceres! I focused all of my power into my limbs then charged for the remaining Hurlocks. I made a sweeping motion with my daggers and sliced three of them in half. Huh. didn't think that they were that long.

"I've almost got them all! How abut you Alistair?" I trapped a genlocks head in a cross of my daggers before looking back at the blonde templar.

"Last one!"

"Same here! ...one...two..."

"THREE!" as soon as he shouted the last number we both beheaded our last remaining enemies and walked over to the middle of the clearing.

"So, all clear outside. Are we going inside?"

"Well, duh. How else are we going to light the beacon?"

"Tamlen could have shot an arrow up there..." I muttered before fingering my amulet.

"Look, the guards are here. We have to go inside."

"I guess so. Lead the way."

"Oh no, I don't lead. When I lead we get lost, people die and before you know it your in the middle of nowhere without any pants." I chuckled t his comment before sheathing my daggers and walking towards the tower.

"Okay, but your leading next time!" I called behind me as all three of them ran to catch up. I don't like being leader. Everybody else always led. Oh well. Better late than never!

(Ino POV)

"Neji, face it. Were lost."

"we are not lost! I will get us to Lothering!" yeah, we bought a map at a street shop and Neji wont let Me or Naruto read it. Oh, we are also hopelessly lost.

"dude, you've walked into ten trees so far."

"Shut up!" I walked over and made a grab for the map but he snatched it away fro my grip.

"Geez Neji! Somebody might think you were guarding the Mona Lisa!" he just growled at me and walked around some more.

"Want to walk off?" Naruto sighed to me when he decided to walk over.

"nah, we need him. Who else can we pick on?" that earned a chuckle from Naruto. "Yo! Hyuuga! We've not got much time you know!" he just ignored us and carried on walking.

"Lets go." Naruto muttered before running off to catch up with the Hyuuga.

"No fair! Get back here!" I yelled before running upto them. "hey guys, What's wrong?"

"I think we've found Lothering..." Neji muttered before trying to decipher the map again. Quickly I snatched the map from his hands and had a look myself. Hum...I cant figure this out either...

"And I think we've found company..." I looked up to see an orange-haired lady walking towards us. She had silver eyes like Neji's current ones and tribal tattoos across the top of her cheeks. When she got closer I saw that some parts of her hair went at a diagonal angle.

"You three look suspicious. What are you up to?"

"Just...looking for somebody..." when Naruto said that her grin turned to a glare of question and rage.

"anybody in particular?" I felt Naruto shrink down next to me right then.

"Yeah, her name is Tenten. Have you heard of her?" Neji seems confident now. After Neji asked her gaze softened considerably.

"Okay. I guess your not Templars after all if you have a mage with you." they must have been the people attacking Jowan earlier. "by the way, welcome to Lothering."

"I told you I could find my way here!" Neji gloated looking triumphant.

"Yeah, after walking into at least 10 trees." Naruto remarked earning a death glare from the brood master and a chuckle from both me and the lady.

"oh yeah. My name is Yuki. But my friends call me Hawke."

"I'm Ino, this is Naruto and the broody person over there is Neji."

"I'm not brooding!"

"you three have strange names...is that a greatsword?" she asked after pointing to the blade on Neji's back.

"I guess so...I cant think of a name for it..." he mumbled before reaching over his shoulder to grab it.

"Whoa, whoa. No need to get your swords out without reason." Neji grunted but lowered his arm.

"Sister! What are you doing talking to strange people?" another girl came running towards us. She had long dark hair. I couldn't tell what her eye colour was yet.

"hey there Bethany. Just greeting new people in to Lothering."

"Why don't you actually take them into the village then? You guys look strange standing there. You're also blocking the south entrance."

"Okay okay, come on guys. Why don't you come meet our brother Carver?"

"well, its that or have people staring at us strangely." Hawke chuckled then lead us across town and towards a small house on the side of the village.

"Hey Carver! Get your butt out here!" Bethany yelled into the house. The voice that came next was one I didn't expect.

"Bethany Hawke! Don't talk to your brother like that!"

"Sorry Mother!" for some strange reason I thought that voice was Carvers. But almost straight after a lanky boy walked out of the house. He had short black hair and had the same eye colour as Bethany.

"Okay, I'm out here what do... who are these people?" he asked, pointing at us with pure curiosity on his face.

"I thought I could show them around Lothering. I haven't seen any new faces here for a while." Yuki smiled at both her brother and her sister then turned to us. "Afterwards how about a spar? Us three have beaten everybody in this village."

"That's not really fair Sister. We only have wooden equipment." Naruto just sighed and walked a few yards away to look at the village.

"but you could help out blonde friend if you knew a mage. He only recently discovered of his magical prowess."

"No, we don't know of any mages." Bethany said loudly before she hit me over the head. "don't say that too loud. People hate mages away from the circle."

"Circle? What's that?" all three of them facpalmed but Bethany was the one to speak first.

"the only way I can help you is to suggest getting him different clothes."

"the only other clothes he has is an orange and black jumpsuit."

"Mostly black?"

"no, mostly a blinding orange." I grumbled while shooting a look at Naruto. Without warning Bethany dived inside her house. I craned my neck to see what possibly could have set off alarm bells. All I could see was Naruto staring very blatantly at a red-headed female walking past.

"Stop drooling you moron. You look like an idiot." Neji grumbled before hitting him over the head.

"Don't wanna. Go away."

"well at least be discreet about it."

"She hasn't noticed, now shut up."

"Well, we better get going since there's no sign of the person we're looking for here." I looked back to Naruto who was now facing towards Hawke while clutching his head.

"Yeah, lets go watch Neji walk into more trees." Naruto remarked earning him another punch over the head.

"Hey Naruto, maybe well get lucky and he will walk into a rock. Hey, hey, you cant hit girls." I held up my hands in defence and stepped back when he glared at me.

"All I can say is that I hope we can meet again some day." Cecily smiled before holding her hand out to me. Reluctantly, I took it hoping that she wasn't going to attack me.

It was about 10 minutes before we all exchanged goodbyes for the last time and left the village.

"Alright Ino, give me the map."

"why should I?"

"Im the leader here."

"when the hell was that agreed?"

"Just now."

"I think Naruto should be leader since he holds enough power to destroy lothering."

"Yeah, but I don't know how to use it. Also, I cant call upon my chakra or the fox's chakra." he held up his hand in a loose way to emphasise his point. As soon as he finished his sentence a small burst of flames erupted from his hand and flickered.

"agh! Stop that stop that!" Neji yelled, covering his temples with his hands.

"I don't know how!" That's when the blonde jinjuriki started panicking and made the flame bigger. Naruto was yelling in confusion and Neji was howling in pain. Frankly, my ears started hurting.

"both of you SHUT UP!" Naruto Instantly clapped his hands therefore putting the fire out, making Neji silent but still kneeling with his head between his hands. "My theory, Naruto has no control over magic and since Neji touched Lyrium he is super-sensitive to it."

"What is going to be wrong with you then Ino?"

"excuse me?"

"Neji is Lyrium sensitive, I set fire to myself but... there's nothing for you."

"Oh, I'm sure we will find something. In the meantime, try not to spontaneously combust. Or, burst into flames on a simpler term."

"Didn't think you knew how to say stuff like that Ino."

"Don't push me Neji. I have a mage right here."

"You two, quit fighting. We need to move! Lets go!" he pointed in the opposite direction from Lothering. But when he did his shoulder set on fire.

"SHUT IT OFF!" Neji was on the ground clutching at his head again. I wandered over and slapped the top of his shoulder to extinguish the orange heat source. "Stop...doing...that."

"well, I cant help it!"

"Do you think all people who cross dimensions have defects like we do?" I wondered out loud.

"That's a possibility. Well, if that's true we don't know what your defect is yet Ino."

"Hey look. The sun is setting." Neji pointed to the sky that was slowly going from orange to black.

"Wow, That's amazing." we stood there for a few minutes watching the orange clouds disappearing from the sky. "Hey guys, has everything gone black? I'm sure it wasn't that cloudy."

"Uhm, there's still light in the sky from the stars."

"Well, everything has gone black where I can see." I waved my arms around trying to find something solid to grab onto.

"Come here." I felt something grab onto my arm and grab my chin. "uhm...Ino, you've gone blind."

"What? How am I blind?"

"it happened as soon as the sun set. I think we found your defect."

"So what am I supposed to do? I cant just wander around aimlessly!"

"Well, we need to keep moving." I felt Neji grasp my hand and pull me forward.

"You know Neji, your fangirls would kill me if they saw this."

"Well they aren't here now. Lets keep moving."

**there you have it! Chapter 6! sorry this took so long. I've only had about half an hour to write recently. Also, before you ask people who pass from world to world do have defects. Naruto is setting himself on fire, Neji is super-lyrium sensitive and Ino goes blind at night. Also, Tenten gets sick when she watches the sun rise. Fun =D anyway, I ill try and write faster next time. Until then!**


End file.
